1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical sensing and infrared sensing system, especially to a multi-cavity optical sensing and thermopile infrared sensing system which is capable of sensing the ambient light brightness, color conditions and human black body infrared signals within the range of 8-12 micrometers wavelength.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
As the technology vigorously developing, varieties of electronic products take place in our daily life and work. Optical filter sensing devices and thermopile infrared sensing devices are also commonly applied to use, such as in smart phones, ATMs, kiosks and so on. Generally, an optical filter sensing device includes a filter structure which is a thin lamina made of Fabry-Perot resonant optical cavities and is capable of filtering different spectrum wavelengths and further to sense the ambient light brightness, color conditions and infrared rays reflected by objects. Moreover, the existing thermopile infrared sensing device is used to judge the existence of human being within the sensing range by sensing infrared rays of human body.
However, there is no such device that combines the optical filter sensing system and thermopile infrared sensing system. The commonly used method when both optical sensing system and thermopile infrared sensing system are needed is to set up an optical sensing device and a thermopile infrared sensing device respectively thereof. In practice, this method is not performed ideally and will increase extra expense. Therefore, to design a multi-cavity optical sensing and thermopile infrared sensing system which is capable of sensing the ambient light brightness, color conditions and human infrared blackbody signal within the range of 8-12 micrometers wavelength becomes an important issue nowadays.